Heart Cookies
by captaindynamite
Summary: A basic day of cooking leads to more for two friends....


**A/N: This is for CodyRhodesFan's Next Contestant Challenge. I've never done a challenge before nor have I ever written slash before, but this idea just came together and I just had to do it. The prompt is Heart Cookies and the pairing is Adam Copeland and Jason Reso. I own no one in the story; they all belong to WWE and Vincent Kennedy McMahon.**

The bright sunlight danced through the window, bouncing off of the various bowls and cups that were scattered on the counter. A blond haired man stood in front of the bowls and cups, a bright blue apron tied tightly around his waist. He bounced from one foot to the other as he scanned over the counter, making sure he had everything that he needed.

Then, when he was satisfied, he turned and bounced out of the room, making his way down the hall to the bedroom. With a soft creak, he opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed, diving onto it when he was close enough. He crawled up the bed and straddled the waist of the person in the bed. He pulled down the covers from their face and grinned at the peaceful look on their face.

"Adammmmm!" he whined suddenly, poking Adam's face. Adam shifted slightly underneath him, but didn't wake up. He pouted and started bouncing again, poking Adam repeatedly in the face.

"Adammmmmmmm!" he whined louder, bouncing harder on top of him. Adam opened his eyes and threw his hands out, grasping the man tightly around his waist to make him stop bouncing.

"Jay, babe, what's the meaning of waking me up so early?" he asked, yawning as he looked up into the bright eyes of his lover and best friend. A soft laugh arose from Jason's lips as he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you forgot? We always bake cookies on Valentine's day," he answered, climbing off of Adam, much to the dislike of the other man. Adam rolled his eyes playfully at him, and climbed out of bed, staggering as his feet tried to hold him.

"Come on!" said Jason eagerly, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Jay babe, can't I at least get dressed?" whined Adam, trying to pull Jason back towards the bedroom. Jason shook his head, pulling Adam into the kitchen and turning to face him. "Fine, but at least give me an apron so I don't burn myself."

Jason walked over to the cabinet and pulled out another apron, tossing it over his head to Adam. He then turned and began looking over the recipe when he heard a muffled groan from his side. He turned his head, and had to suppress a giggle when he saw the apron lying haphazardly on Adam's face.

"Come on Addy, this isn't the time for playing around, it's time for baking!" said Jason, walking over and pulling the apron off of Adam. He then proceeded to tie it around Adam's waist, and then went back to what he was doing.

The hours began to tick away as they began making their cookies. Jason had decided to make sugar cookies this year, and Adam was more than glad to have something to make his lover even more hyper than before.

"Don't they look good?" asked Jason as he stared through the window in the oven door to where the cookies were baking.

"They're not the only thing," answered Adam with a smirk. Jason turned and looked over at Adam, smiling brightly. He walked over to the older man, but quickly turned away from him, hiding the smirk that rose to his own lips when he saw the pout on Adam's face. He walked over to the bowl of extra flour and picked it up, and then with a quick turn he threw the flour at Adam, laughing loudly at his now white lover.

"Oh you're dead," said Adam with a smirk. Jason gasped loudly then turned and ran away from Adam, but ended up trapped in a corner of their now dirty kitchen. Adam smirked even more devilishly at Jason, now holding a large bowl of sugar in his own hands. He then threw the bowl at Jason, laughing as the sugar covered Jason's body.

"Yummy!" said Jason, licking some of the sugar off of his hand. Adam shook his head, sending some of the flour from his hair all over the room. He walked over to Jason, placing his hands on the younger man's hips. He then leaned down and began to lick the sugar off of Jason's face.

"That tickles," said Jason with a giggle, closing his eyes as he felt Adam's tongue travel a course over his face.

A loud ding echoed throughout the kitchen, and Jason flew out of Adam's grip. He walked over to the oven and pulled out the cookie tray, breathing in the sweet smell as he placed the tray down on a cooling rack. He then turned to the oven and began to shut the door, but accidentally touched the hot door, burning his fingers.

"OW!" shouted Jason, jumping back from the door. Adam dropped the towel he was using to clean himself and hurried over to Jason's side, frowning at the tears in Jason's eyes. "I burned myself Addy," he whined softly, holding the fingers towards Adam. Adam frowned even more and took his hand gently in his own, then led him over to the sink, placing the fingers underneath the cold water.

"Better?" asked Adam once Jason finished drying his fingers. Jason nodded, smiling at Adam. Adam grinned and walked over to him, taking the fingers and placing a series of soft, gentle kisses on them, electing a giggle from Jason.

"Come on Addy, let's decorate the cookies," said Jason, pulling away and walking over to the large collection of icing and sprinkles they had laid out on the counter. Jason laughed softly as he began to pour bright green and pink sprinkles on one of the cookies, and then did his best to spell out Addy with the icing.

Adam, on the other hand, huddled over his own cookie, pouring a slight amount of blue sprinkles onto the cookie before picking up a packet of red icing. He then began to spell something out on the cookie, before turning to Jason, clearing his throat as he did. Curious, Jason spun around, grinning brightly at Adam. Adam smiled back at him and showed him the cookie with "I love you" written across it in messy red icing.

"Aw, I love you too!" said Jason, bouncing over and throwing himself into Adam's arms. He kissed him lightly before pulling back and getting the cookie he had made for Adam, handing it to him. Adam smiled brightly at Jason, placing both cookies down on a nearby plate. He pulled Jason back over to him and kissed him once more, his hands rubbing Jason's hips softly.

Jason pulled back and looked up at Adam, raising an eyebrow at the laughs that spewed from the older man's lips. He pouted, not sure why Adam was laughing before he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh babe, your lips are covered with flour," said Adam with a laugh, leaning down and licking the flour off of Jason's lips. Jason laughed softly, looking up at Adam.

"Well at least it's only my lips and not my entire body," he said with a grin, waving a hand to Adam's still flour covered body. Adam growled playfully, and picked Jason up, making the younger man wrap his legs around Adam's waist.

"I think it's time I go get cleaned up and you can help me," growled Adam, smirking at the bright sparkle in Jason's eyes as he walked them back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. They didn't care about the cookies outside in the dirty kitchen; all they cared about now was spending time together, just like two lovers should.


End file.
